


Above & Below

by BrokenDreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Faberry, Female!Noah, Genderswap, Genderswapped!Quick, Male!Quinn, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDreamer/pseuds/BrokenDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinnten and Norah are the hit couple in McKinley. But when lies and deceit come to the surface, choices are made and new feelings are discovered. Will Rachel keep pursuing the Quarterback or look around for someone else? Faberry, somehow A/U. Some storylines are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Genderswapped!Quinn and Genderswapped!Noah 
> 
> If you like the fic, please leave your reviews :)

CHAPTER 1

Quinnten Fabray was leaning against his locker and retrieving his books for the first period, when his world crashed down. Clad in his letterman jacket and designer jeans, he had achieved his popularity through his football player talents and strong attitude for command; he had been the first freshman to enter the football team and now, as sophomore, he had become Captain and the best Wide Receiver McKinley Titans ever blonde guy had led the team to the 1st victory in 20 years, since Russell Fabray – his father – was Quarterback and had won every Football title at that time; living with those expectations hadn't been easy, Fabray senior had put so much pressure on his shoulders that he had wanted to just give up and shift the responsibilities to someone else. Someone like Finn Hudson, his best friend, or Dave Karofsky. Someone who was interested in that burden, but no one was as good as he was. It was a blessing and a curse, at the same time. Of course, being the most popular guy in McKinley meant that he couldn't date anyone but the most popular girl aka the Head Cheerleader Norah Puckerman, who was currently standing in front of him with teary eyes and quivering lips.

Their relationship had met some resistance from his family, since she was a Jewish girl whose father had disappeared when she was just a little girl. Russell Fabray had yelled and called his son disrespectful by bringing her into his house, but let it slide after Judy's intercession and just considered it a mere façade to raise his son's popularity and keep him from committing sexual acts out of wedlock, something he would have never given his blessing to. Furthermore, to accept their relationship he required for them to join the Chastity Club that the local church had insisted for McKinley to start, in order to keep the young teenagers pure.

"Hey, what's going on? Did something happen at practice?" Quinnten had never been a very affectionate boyfriend, keeping PDA to minimum level unless he lost some of his self control and gave into his girlfriend's beauty, like that time in the hot tub one month before.

"I am pregnant." Norah whispered brokenly before flinging herself into his arms, hands curled around the fabric of his Ralph Lauren's shirt as her tears soaked its collar, leaving a darkened path behind. The blonde player stood frozen in the spot, his mind was still trying to process the shocking news but being the gentleman he was raised to be, he wrapped his arms robotically around her.

"It'…it's going to be okay." He whispered softly and sighed against her ear, chocolate orbs settled on the pairing from across the hallway but quickly looked away once Quinnten's face raised to look around. Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion and curiosity, it wasn't ordinary that the Head Cheerio cried in her boyfriend's arms in front of everyone. She was nothing but a loser to Norah, but after the popular couple joined the Glee club the insults had diminished and the slushy attacks had lessened; Rachel had never worried about Quinnten nor gotten on the receiving end of his insults, he had left her alone and watched with interest whenever she took the spotlight in the Glee club. The blonde player had been silently supporting her throughout the weeks of attendance in the club, never joining the other members when they tried to tear her down or call on her diva antics.

"What's up with Q and Norah?" Finn Hudson, Glee co-captain and Titans Quarterback, looked extremely tall compared to her petite frame; she had openly expressed her not subtle attraction for him and made some advances on him, earning a stolen kiss in the auditorium before he ran off muttering Mailman to himself. It had been humiliating and when she had tried to approach him the following days, he had simply turned her down and gone back to talk to her only during the Glee Club slots.

"I have no idea, shouldn't you be the one more informed since you are supposed to be his best friend?" The brunette slammed the locker shut and turned on her heels, leaving a dumbfounded Finn alone; although, he merely noticed her diva outburst, focusing on the broken look on Quinnten's face who was still trying to comfort his sobbing girlfriend the best he could.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Having Norah over while his parents were away for the weekend sounded like a good idea at first, they could have had a dinner and enjoyed a movie in the big Fabray basement, where his father had installed a flat TV screen that covered most of the wall. Although, the brunette girl had different ideas and aimed straight for the liquor cabinet choosing the finest vodka that belonged to Judy Fabray not wanting to raise any suspicion with Russell. Quinnten was easily persuaded to spend the rest of the night in the hot tub, sharing long gulps of the alcoholic beverage and indulging in the languid kisses that his girlfriend placed all over his bare neck and lips. Alcohol served its purpose of losing inhibitions and Quinnten, being a teenage guy, didn't find any strength to push his girlfriend off his lap even after they had both lost the remaining clothes left between them._

_"Let me take care of you, I promise you'll feel good." Norah's voice was like a mermaid song, unable to resist and whispered the right way to make his hormones race; he could feel her own wetness spread along the length of his manhood and her breasts press against his flat chest. It felt good and wrong at the same time. He wanted to stop and not to take things further, it was everything he had always believed into. No premarital sex. Yet, her voice was so sultry and comforting. Her lips trailed slowly along the hollow of his neck as her hands touched his abs underwater, dragging her short nails along the groove of his defined muscles that made his hips buck forward and brush along something soft. Something that made his girlfriend moan and thrust her slender hips down, grinding more fiercely against his hardened shaft._

_"We should stop, I don't want to…" Quinnten closed his eyes for the pleasure, his mind and body ached for different things while his heart stood in between. Confused and beating hard, he wanted to stop and keep going. He wanted to slip inside of her and finally understand what every guy talked about in school. His hands trailed along his girlfriend's sides, stopping her from lowering herself to take him inside and just kept moving her hips up and down. It wasn't sex if he had gone inside, right? "What about protections?"_

_"I took care of it baby." The cheerleader's fingers curled around the edge of the tub, gripping it tightly as she humped her boyfriend's hardness with more speed; the tip of his member pressed deliciously against her engorged nub and wouldn't have taken her long to finally release against him, after being stopped so many times since they had started dating. "Oh Quinnten!" She gasped in his ear and pressed her naked frame against his as she gave into the feeling that was overcoming her body, with the last quick thrusts she let the orgasm rip through her frame . She barely noticed the added wetness on her folds, spurting from the tip of Quinnten's shaft as he released in the warm water of the tub, silent and guilty for losing control so easily._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How…did this happen?" Quinnten whispered to his girlfriend as they waited for Mr. Schuester to finish his long rant about the upcoming Sectionals. He had comforted her for more than 40 minutes before they had mutually decided not to skip the Glee Club meeting, not wanting to raise any suspicion among their fellow members. 

"The hot tub, water speeds up the process." Norah whispered absentmindedly, she didn't even bother to look back at her confused boyfriend, too busy to steal glances at the Quarterback sitting two rows before her who kept throwing sneaky looks at the couple. "Look, you put me in this situation and I expect you to do the right thing Quinnten." Shaking her head, she stood up and followed her best friends – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce – out of the room without sparing another glance to the blonde sitting in the last row of the room.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn sat beside him on the chair the Head Cheerio had just vacated, his hand rested awkwardly on top of his shoulder and squeezed it softly, trying to comfort his best friend in the manliest way he knew. "What happened in the hallway?"

"I am screwed up man, my dad is going to kill me." The blonde receiver shook his head and ran a hand through his short hair, sighing loudly and mentally weighing his own options. Find a job? He could do that, but his parents would get suspicious. They were loaded and wouldn't have accepted him to work unless it was for the family business. What to do?

"It's gonna be okay Quinnten, whatever is I am sure your folks will understand." He squeezed his best friend's shoulder and looked up in time to catch Norah's eyes in the hallways; nodding lightly, he stood up and marched down the step to gather his bag. "I am gonna go talk to Coach for a strategy for the next match, go home and get some rest man."

"Catch you later Finn." The shorter player nodded at his friend and slumped further into the chair, pressing the heels of his palms over his tired eyes, very much aware of a strong headache that would be coming soon. His mind went back to that afternoon, just few minutes of pleasure that led to this mess. What was going to happen? Will they keep the baby? Raise it? How could they support a child if they were children themselves? No jobs nor a stable environment for the baby to be raised properly. What about their relationship? Would they get married? Break-up? "Ugh!" Standing up he grabbed his bag and threw it across the room, watching it hit the wall and then fall to the ground with a soft thud.

"Quinn?" A soft voice startled the panting player, making him lose his balance and drop unceremoniously on his butt, in front of Rachel Diva Berry. "Gosh, are you feeling alright? You shouldn't stand up too quickly after an injury, you could risk getting dizzy and fainting and I am not fully prepared on CPR nor I am sure the nurse Roberts is still here at such late hour-"

"Berry!" He barked stopping the rant midway "I am fine, really. I suffered worse during practices or matches, it's my ego that hurts the most" He chuckled lightly and stood up slowly, rubbing his backside through the jeans. "I apologize for my irate gesture and scaring you, it's just a bad day." Crossing his arms over his chest, he took a moment to fully look down at the brunette standing before him. The first thing coming to his mind was that she was beautiful, indeed. Not in a canon way like Norah or sexy like Santana was, but in her unique and simple way that made her look better than all those clones walking around school in Cheerios uniforms.

"I know that we never went past a superficial greeting during Glee club and I am sure Finn or Norah will be the most suitable individuals you'd turn to, but if you need an objective and discrete ear I am here for you." Rachel smiled gently at the taller guy, she didn't feel inadequate nor too small compared to the blonde football player. Surely, he was handsome and taller than her but the height difference was probably more appropriate than the one she had shared – even if briefly – with Finn.

"I might take you up on that, girlfriend problems can't be discussed with the girl and Finn would probably give me his male POV before going back to play COD." Quinnten chuckled to himself and stepped down the steps to fully stand before the singer; she was short but cute at the same time, making him want to just pull her into his arms. But it was bad. Not when he had to think about the baby he was having with his girlfriend. "Thank you for the offer and have a good rest of the day, Rachel." With that said, he brushed past her toward his bag before leaving the choir room with a visible frown adorning his face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's going on with you and Quinn? We could have got caught with your obvious glances." Finn hissed as he followed the Head Cheerio inside the locker rooms; practice had long finished, so they had the room to themselves without being worried about indiscrete ears. "What is it?"

"I am pregnant, dumbass. I fucking told you to wear the damn condom but you had already finished inside of me." Norah pushed her finger against his sternum, clearly intimidating the tallest guy despite the big height difference between them. "What am I supposed to do now? I have no job and this is gonna ruin my fucking life. I didn't want to be a Lima loser like my dad!"

"How can you be sure it's mine? Quinn was pretty sure he had been the one doing the damage here." He threw his hands up and backed away from the girl, not wanting to having to deal with hormones driven Norah Puckerman. He knew what she was capable of and still wondered how Quinnten could deal with that on daily basis.

"He didn't do any damage cause we were in the freaking tub and not that close to me when he came. You, on the other hand, were all the way in and I've been missing my period since we did it two months ago." She growled in frustration and started pacing up and down the locker room; she knew that Finn Hudson was nowhere near to take care or provide for a child, Quinnten was her best option. He loved her and his family was stable enough to look after her and the baby, when the bills would have started piling up.

"So it's mine? Am I gonna be a dad?" He stepped closer to the cheerleader only to be shoved back, clearly making a mistake – again. "What the hell? You just told me it's my baby and I can't even come closer? What the actual fuck?"

"First of all. Lay off the swearing in front of MY child. Secondly, just because your lazy sperm cell managed to find my egg on its own, you are a dad? How can you provide a stable life for a baby if what you do best is sitting around on your ass and play COD? Where you'll get the money when medical bills start coming? No, you are not a dad. You are merely a donor and I am choosing to have this baby with my boyfriend, whom I trust enough to be there for us, for his family." Turning away from the Quarterback, she couldn't help but feel the tears pool in her eyes. Why did she have to cheat on him with Finn? His best friend? Quinnten had been a perfect and caring boyfriend till then, but it hadn't been enough and now she was in this messy predicament where she wished the baby had been a Fabray.

"But not enough to tell him that the bastard you are carrying is mine huh? Go ahead and tell him that you were sleeping with his best friend behind his back for the past 3 months. Let's see how much he'll love the truth knowing he wasn't enough; if it wasn't for this mistake, you would still keep me warm in bed at night and be on his arm during the daylight." He snarled at her back shaking his head, for a moment he thought he could take responsibilities and get the girl he had secretly fallen in love with, but he was wrong. "Go and tell him or I swear that-"

"You swear what? Don't you dare telling him anything or you'll see what I am capable of, Finn Hudson!" She looked back at him with gritted teeth and rage in her brown eyes, hands balled into fists at her side as she watched the Quarterback just storm out of the room, slamming the door behind himself. With him gone, she could just feel the weight of her mistakes crash her down to the floor. Collapsing against the lockers, she buried her head against her knees and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It took Quinnten 10 days to find a job that paid well enough to cover the medical bills Norah presented him each Monday, but he considered himself lucky since his job consisted in storing and cataloguing the new books for the local Barnes & Noble store in Lima. He loved books and couldn't have hoped for a better job, since he was still a high school student who needed to graduate top class to attend the college his family had already chosen for him. Russell had been hard to persuade in letting him take this part-time job, a Fabray working in a simple bookstore was not good for the image of the family but when the young receiver underlined it would enrich his CV and give him a taste of real life, he gave his blessing as long as it didn't interfere with school and football practice.

"That was the last two weeks pay, it's not much." Quinnten scratched the back of his head looking at his girlfriend's stoic face. "The other guy working with me is moving out of Lima for college, so I'll get part of his raise if I work twice harder and do weekend shifts." He closed his eyes briefly, already imagining the long angry rant she'd start but wasn't definitely prepared to feel her lips against his, dropping a thankful kiss on his mouth.

"I am very thankful for all the efforts you are making, Quinn. You make us proud of you." Norah's arms latched around the player's neck, brushing their lips together as he held her around the waist, pulling her into his arms. "My mother is working tonight, wanna swing by after dinner? I wanna thank you properly for all you are doing to take care of me."

"Well well…are you gaining some weight Puckerman? I'd be careful with that, wouldn't want to get kicked out of the Cheerios and end up like any other loser in this school." Finn walked up to the pairing, breaking their small moment and taking pleasure in watching hurt fill the Head Cheerleader's eyes. "Who knows what Coach Sylvester is gonna say about that."

"Finn. Back off, man. It's none of your business." Quinnten stood between the two brunettes, his hazelnut eyes darkened with anger as he stared up at his teammate and best friend, who stepped lightly back and away from them. "Don't make any other comment about her or you'll have to deal with me, clear?"

"Okay okay Quinn. Just saying, man. If you like them fat, not my problem. See you later buddy." He chuckled and sent them a wink, before lifting his bag higher over his left shoulder and walking down the hallways toward his first period. The blonde receiver shook his head and turned toward his girlfriend, whose lips were trembling and eyes were filled with unshed tears; he just pulled her back into his neck and held onto her, whispering gently in her ear.

Across the hallway, another brunette watched the scene unfold with an equally distressed face that showed how much her esteem for Finn had lowered after that comment; she didn't know what was going on with the Head Cheerio, but being insulted like that wasn't fair. She had gone through that and despite being used to the hurtful names, the pain she felt never diminished; shutting her locker closed, she held her books against the front of her sweater and looked toward the couple one last time, meeting Quinnten's eyes for a brief moment before heading her own way. One look was enough to convey all the support he needed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunch time felt like a jungle, most of the time. Guys fought over the best slices of pizza or a bigger forkful of spaghetti, while Cheerios fought for the lightest lunch or the best looking salad with 0% fat; Rachel, instead, had started bringing homemade lunch, safely stored in a cute pink lunchbox, since nothing in the cafeteria was suitable for her vegan diet and surely, she didn't want to give cheerleaders another reason to slushie her because she stole the last salad from their grasp.

"What's the newest gossip about the hit couple? Everyone heard Finn's remark, do you think she is really getting fat?" Kurt's high pitched voice brought Rachel back from her thoughts. "What do you think Rachel?" He turned toward the brunette across from him, too busy sneaking glances behind his shoulder to acknowledge he had posed a question. "Earth to Rachel!"

"Oh, you have to forgive me for my temporary lack of attention. What was your question, if you could repeat?" The brunette's eyes caught a glimpse of Norah and Quinnten sitting at the popular crowd lunch table, arms linked together as the brunette cheerleader nuzzled her face into the crook of the player's neck. She felt suddenly weird and ashamed of having witnessed such display of affection, it was so intimate that she had to tear her gaze away from it but she found herself momentary unable to do so.

"I was asking about your opinion concerning the Head Cheerleader, but I see that your attention has been caught by something else. Still pining over my future step-brother?" He looked over his shoulder to check what the tall Quarterback was up to have entranced the diva so much, only not to find him anywhere in his line of sight. "Who are you staring at, Rach? New crush?! Spill!"

"Yes Berry, who is the new guy you've been staring at? Dave or maybe Mike? I saw him dance and he definitely made me hot all over." Mercedes laughed softly at that statement, it was not news that the Asian dancer got skills and a body to die for. Tina blushed lightly at the mention of their friend and tried to hide it, knowing Artie's inquisitive glare was on her.

"No one, Mercedes. I was simply making sure anyone from that table was coming over to pull a prank on us, it would be nice to enjoy a meal without having to worry about slushie or being thrown into dumpsters. Concerning Norah, Kurt, I prefer to stay out of that because for once, it's not fair to make any speculation on that matter and two, she should be free to eat whatever she pleases without having to worry about us judging her." The small diva looked down at her half eaten salad, playing with the small tomatoes left in the bowl before pushing it aside and closing her lunchbox. "Since I have forty minutes left, I'll take advantage of this time to work on my scales. If you could excuse me." Gathering her things, the brunette headed out of the cafeteria not before throwing one last glance toward the jocks table, finding Quinnten alone and laughing at something Dave had just said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was no surprise that the hallways were quite empty during this time of the day, Rachel would probably benefit of the silent atmosphere to practice her vocal exercises before heading to the next period; she was just turning around the corner when she heard the familiar voices of Finn Hudson and Norah Puckerman, so she took a step back and hid behind the wall, not wanting to be caught by either of them.

"What do you want now Finn? Wasn't enough what you said this morning?" Norah stood with her arms crossed under her chest, the red and white uniform accentuated her ample chest and momentarily distracted the taller player who had approached her first. "So? I don't have all day, Hudson."

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said this morning. I realized I acted like a jerk, but try and understand what I am going through. I had to witness you two kissing for the past months and now that you are carrying my child, I can't even stand by your side and support you the way I'd like." His hand came to rest against the metal lockers, while his right hand cupped her cheek gently. "We were each other's firsts, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, but what about Quinnten? How can I tell him that it's not his child I am carrying? Or that I've been sleeping behind his back with anyone but his best friend. I can't do that to him, he is a good guy and he is making so many sacrifices to pay for the medical bills." The brunette Cheerio turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet Finn's pleading eyes that were so easily to lose herself into. "I am sorry Finn, but I stand by my choice."

"And I have no rights to oppose? It's my child! I am the father and I have every right to claim this baby as mine, whether you want to protect your precious Quinn or not." The Quarterback stood back from his slumped position, both hands were balled in tight fists as his brows furrowed in anger and confusion. "Let me help at least, if you care so much about Quinn you shouldn't let him pay alone for a mistake he didn't make."

"You don't have a job Finn and I can't ask your mother to pay for this." Norah crossed arms behind herself and looked up at the tall football player. "I won't promise you anything, if you can find a job then I'll reconsider the idea of letting you help us, but no more than that. I still choose Quinnten, hope you'll learn to accept it." With that said, she pushed past him and walked into the girls' bathroom leaving him standing there. Both didn't notice the shadow behind the corner that had eavesdropped every single word of the conversation.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the blonde receiver stepped inside the empty house, he suddenly noticed the dim lights and the soft music playing in the background, making the atmosphere more romantic and intimate; he suddenly felt underdressed, his jeans and long sleeve polo were good for his job, but Norah had probably expected a better outfit for their romantic night. He had just found some time to drop by a flower shop and get her some white lilies, knowing how much she loved those but then had rushed his way to her house.

"I feel underdressed for the occasion, had you given me few hints about tonight I would have brought a change from my house." Quinnten stepped inside the relative small 2 story house, it was cozy and more homey than his own mansion though. "You look breathtaking." His eyes landed on the short red dress she was wearing and that accentuated every right curve of her still slender frame. "I've got you these." He handed her the small bouquet and closed the main door behind them, only to find himself pinned against the wooden surface and her body against his.

"You shouldn't have and concerning the clothes, if you are lucky you won't get to keep them on for long." She smirked against his lips as their mouths met briefly, fingers curled around each side of his head gripping his short golden hair. "Let's go in the living room, I cooked us some light dinner." Taking his hand she led them toward the almost dark room, where only the light coming from a couple of candles provided some visibility of the furniture.

"You didn't have to do this, I don't want you to wear yourself out. Think of the baby." The football player sat down in the middle of the big couch and pulled his girlfriend beside him, so that her bare feet rested in his lap while he sorted some food on the plates. "How is the sickness? You have enough ginger ale and crackers? Cravings?"

"Baby, slow down. It's only been a month, but soon enough I'll make you run to the store in the middle of the night to fulfill my crazy cravings like pickles and ice-cream or chocolate and bacon." She shifted her feet off his lap and raised herself so she straddled him, hands resting each side of the couch behind them. "So, do you want a prize for being such a good boyfriend?"

"You…don't think it could harm the baby?" His hazelnut eyes looked down between them, brows furrowed in confusion at the thought there was a small life inside of her. A small life that he had contributed to create and that, despite the circumstances it had been conceived, had already stolen a part of his young heart. "Have you given a thought about our future? I mean, are we keeping the baby or-"

"I…I could never choose to end his or her life, we were the ones who deserve to be punished for some irresponsible behavior." Norah's forehead came to rest upon Quinn's temple, breathing deeply in the soft scent of his cologne that didn't make her stomach torch in disgust. How bad she wished it was his baby inside her wombs and not his best friend's. "Quinn?" She whispered in his ear and felt his arms tighten the grip around her slender hips. "If not for the baby, we'd still be together?"

"Why are you asking me that? We were together before this happened and I know we had our misunderstandings, but it doesn't mean I feel different things for you." One of his hands cradled the side of her face, pulling her back from the crook of his neck to stare up into her brown eyes. "I love you even if I don't say it much and I'll take care of you and our baby."

"I love you too Quinnten, you don't know how much." Her face inched closer to place a gentle kiss on his mouth before resting her head back against his strong shoulder. Arms circled her back slowly as they reclined back against the couch, sinking in its warmth and just taking a break from all the craziness of their past days.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Monday came around, the Glee members were gathered in the choir room before school even started with so many protests of the teens who would have rather slept a little bit more; Rachel stood by the piano reading through her music sheets, but silently switching her gaze between the popular couple and Finn, her once school crush that had fallen from his pedestal. She could see the longing stares he had been thrown toward the Head Cheerio who wasn't sparing him any attention but just sunk herself into the comfort of her boyfriend's arms. The brunette diva just shook her head at the sight, loathing the idea of them playing the football captain without any remorse or even trying to be less obvious to the world; when Mr. Schue walked inside the room, she was surprised to see an older woman following him with a wide grin on her face.

"Guys, let me introduce you to April Rhodes. She was in that Glee club that won Nationals three years in a row before graduating; she kindly agreed to share some of her experiences with us today. Floor is yours April." Mr. Schue squeezed her shoulder encouragingly before sitting in the front row, between Rachel and Finn.

"I don't know what Mr. Schue told you about competitions, but from my own experience you all need to bring the wildest side out of yourselves. Show your confidence and sexiness, despite the appearances most of the judges will appreciate some sexy moves on the stage." She winked at the guy sitting in the back, who nodded enthusiastically. "Focus on your strengths, offense is the best defense. Do not worry about competition, just think they will succumb."

"I like this woman, these pansies don't know anything about what means being a winner. Good thing we are here to lift these losers from their miseries." Santana smirked looking at her nails, the tall blonde cheerleader beside her nodded and just linked their pinkies together affectionately.

"It's so highly of you to join us, Santana. We could have never made it without your bitchy remarks and your swaying in the background." Rachel turned her head to the side to look at the cheerleader, whose stance stiffened and eyes filled with anger. "Maybe we should include a pole in our number, so you can express your best quality as stripper, Santana. Sexiness is your only strength, right?"

"You fucking dwarf!" The Latina stood up from her seat, kicking the chair to the ground as she walked down the steps toward the brunette diva who looked frightened by the sudden display of anger. She didn't realize how much the cheerleader would be angered by her comment until she was lifted to her feet by the fierce Latina, ready to punch her face.

"Santana, enough!" Although several Glee members tried to keep the feisty brunette off the singer, the only one who managed to effectively drag her away was the blonde Wide Receiver. Quinnten secured his arms around the cheerleader's midriff and distanced them from a very scared Rachel, who was cowering behind her own arms. "You could be expelled from the Cheerios for something like that, think about it." His arms were still tightly wrapped around his friend, restraining her from attacking the petite singer who looked at him in relief for his intervention. "You are a lot better than just a sexy girl, we know that San. Calm down." Quinnten released his grip on the Latina, once he was sure she would cause any harm to the other girl.

"Thank you Quinn." Mr. Schue looked grateful, since he hadn't lifted a sole finger to help sedate the fight that could have escalated in so much worse. Turning toward the two girls, he shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am very disappointed with you and as punishment, I expect a Glee duet by Friday or you will both stay in the background for the upcoming Sectionals. No solos or chorus." The Spanish teacher earned a light nod from both brunettes before he dismissed the class, leading their guest away from the room.

"Since when you are stepping in to defend Manhands, Quinn?" Norah looked up at her boyfriend, who sighed and just walked to his seat to retrieve his bag and jacket. "I asked you a question, are you trying to get in her good books so you'll have someone to move onto when I become a whale?" She marched her way up the stairs and spun him around, fisting the front of his t-shirt. "Answer me!"

"Why? So we can fight over some non-existing reason? I stepped in because one of my dearest friends was going to get in trouble for being involved in a fight and, since I am in this club, I don't want to lose Sectionals and we might improve our chances if both Santana and Rachel perform on that stage. I don't know about you, but Glee is some place where I can forget about having to be an uptight jock whose name is just synonymous of expectations and etiquette." He looked back at his girlfriend and stood tall in front of her, not wanting to be intimidated nor chastised for something he didn't do. "I told you I don't want anyone else but you, if you can't believe me then we seriously have a problem." Quinn shook his head and walked down the steps to exit the choir room, leaving his girlfriend behind.


End file.
